Falsas esperanzas
by Kuri-to-Curry
Summary: A veces tener muchas esperanzas no es bueno... Letonia x Sealand principal , otras parejas  sorpresas . Desengaño amoroso, lime.


Bueno, aquí les traigo un nuevo fic, un one-shot. Que sepáis que a mi el SeaLat no me gusta, así que os aviso ahora, si amáis la pareja y igualmente lo leéis, no em hago responsable. Y también siento si Ooceo mucho a Raivis, no he leído mucho de él y menos rolearlo xd. Aún siento un nosequé en mi barriga por haber escrito ésto _

Ah, prometo que pronto subiré el siguiente capi de Sateenkaari, pero esque debia escribir esto o se me olvidará. Ah, y gracias a Vocaloids666 por ser mi betareader ;w;

Hetalia no es mio, ya lo sabéis.

Leyenda:

-Diálogos-

_Recuerdos_

"pensamientos"

"¿Cuándo dejé de considerarnos sólo amigos? ¿Cuándo empecé a sentir ésto por ti? Mis pensamientos fueron equivocados, me confié, creí que sentías lo mismo. Pero, ¿quién no creería que tenía oportunidades, haciendo lo que hacíamos? Realmente, a ojos de los que nos veían podíamos parecer una pareja de verdad. Porque, ¿qué clase de amigos cocinan juntos?"

_-¡Ah! ¡Tienes crema en la nariz, desu yo!- dijo el pequeño rubio, mientras le quitaba dicha crema con el dedo índice y lo miraba con una sonrisa medio burlona._

_Raivis se puso más rojo que las fresas que iban a utilizar para la decoración. Se limpió nerviosamente la nariz con un trapo de cocina, disimulando lo mejor que podía su sonrojo. Hacía ya bastante que sabía lo que sentía por su amigo, y el estar a solas en su casa haciendo un pastel no ayudaba a tranquilizarlo. Además, era un pastel de cumpleaños que Peter le había pedido hacer juntos (para asegurarse de que el letón no ponía nada que no le gustara)._

El letón suspiró, recordando ése día con ternura. Ése día fue uno de los muchos en los que se planteó confesarse al sealandés.

"Los amigos tampoco se hacen tantos regalos sin motivo, ni se turnan para pagar lo que comen cuando salen."

_- Uh... no tengo suficiente dinero para el batido de melón desu yo- dijo Peter con desilusión, el batido de melón era su favorito por encima de todo._

_- S-si queires, puedo pagar yo- le contestó su amigo. La cara del más pequeño se iluminó con una amplia sonrisa._

_- ¿De verdad? ¡Entonces la próxima vez pago yo desu yo!- exclamó feliz._

"Y lo hiciste, recuerdo que ahorraste durante semanas para invitarme a comer, a pesar de que yo sólo te había pagado un batido.

Ah, recuerdo ése día que me quedé a dormir en tu casa. Había tormenta y tenías tanto miedo que me pediste de dormir juntos en la misma cama. No sabes cuánto me costó no hacerte nada ésa noche."

_-Raivis... - Peter tiró de su manga para llamar su atención, y cuando Raivis entreabrió los ojos, mirándolo con sueño, siguió- Esto... n-no me gustan las tormentas desu yo._

_- ... Quieres...¿dormir conmigo? - preguntó sorprendido y nervioso. El rubio de ojos azules asintió. - V-vale, ven... anda – se destapó y le hizo un hueco en el colchón colocado en el suelo, al lado de la cama del sealandés. Éste entró tímidamente, y no tardó en dormirse, pues se sentía más seguro con su amigo a su lado, el cual no pudo pegar ojo en toda la noche._

"¿Por qué? Después de todo eso y más, ¿por qué no sentías lo mismo que yo? Me diste tantas esperanzas, ilusiones... Tus muestras de afecto, tus acciones, eran de más que amigos, o eso creí, inocente de mí. Ahora me doy cuenta de que para tí era "normal" ése comportamiento, no habías tenido nunca amigos y tomabas ejemplo de Tino y Berwald. Normal que me abrazaras y no le dieras importancia a dormir conmigo."

El ojivioleta suspiró, y se hizo una bola, abrazando sus rodillas, sentado en el sillón. Ésos eran los recuerdos más recientes que tenía de Peter, si se los contaba a alguien, de seguro que pensaría que eran pareja, y se equivocaría.

_- O-oye Peter... - dijo tímidamente el letón. Estaba decidido, no podía esperar más, quería contarle sus sentimientos y aclarar qué era exactamente su relación. Además, su amigo lo había citado para decirle algo importante, y creyó que quería decirle lo mismo que él sentía. Desde que se habían encontrado en el parque no habían hablado mucho, ninguno de los dos sabía cómo sacar el tema._

_- Uhm, ¿sí? -fue su respuesta._

_- Me... me dijiste que querías contarme algo importante, ¿v-verdad? - el más joven asintió, y Raivis esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa. - y-yo también quiero... c-contarte algo._

_- ¿Ah sí? Hm, estaría bien que fuera lo mismo que iba a decirte yo desu yo- contestó un poco más animado. _

_- S-sí estaría genial... pero... ¿qué querías decirme?- preguntó, tenía esperanzas, las palabras de su amigo retumbaban en su cabeza. Perfecto que le dijera lo mismo que él quería contarle._

_- Ah... pues... me da vergüenza decirlo desu yo, pero quería que lo supieras- su voz temblaba un poco, y su mirada estaba perdida, sin saber adónde mirar.- Es que... a mi me gusta alguien desu yo._

_No podía creerlo, ¿le había dicho que le gustaba alguien? Sí, lo había hecho. Entonces, ¿en verdad le iba a decir que le quería? Raivis no pudo contenerse, cogió la cara del rubio de grandes cejas y se acercó a él. Su sonrojo y la cara de sorpresa del menor eran inversamente proporcionales a la distancia que los separaba. El letón cerró los ojos y le dió un beso en los labios, esperando ser correspondido. Pero no fue así. Peter lo apartó al cabo de unos instantes, después de pasar el shock que le había supuesto la acción de su amigo._

_- ¿Q-q-qué haces?- le preguntó escandalizado, con las mejillas ardiendo y sin saber qué hacer ni adónde mirar._

_¿Por qué reaccionaba así? No lo entendía. - ¿Eh? P-pues besarte... yo... esto... m-me dijiste que te g-gustaba alguien y yo... yo... - estaba estresado, hecho un verdadero lío. No sabía si había acertado o no, si lo que había hecho estaba bien o mal, nada._

"Fui tan idiota, me di tantas esperanzas, había soñado tanto con aquel momento que ni por un momento pensé que no querías decirme eso"

_Raivis no era el único que tenía un caos en la cabeza, pues Peter estaba igual o más confuso._

_- Sí, m-me gusta alguien desu yo... p-pero... n-no eres tú, tu eres mi mejor amigo desu yo, y... y... quería que fueras el primero en saberlo y que me ayudaras desu yo, pero... _

_El mundo de Raivis se fué al suelo. Se había avanzado a peter, creyendo que le correspondía, y se había equivocado de gran manera. Se había confiado demasiado, le había robado un beso, seguramente el primero, y ni siquiera le gustaba. Temblaba de vergüenza y miedo, y sus ojos estaban vidriosos, conteniendo unas lágrimas que luchaban por salir._

_- Y... ¿p-puedo saber quién es? Espero que.. te c-corresponda y que no te pase como a mí... D-de verdad lo siento mucho, no quería.. - le sorprendió un abrazo por parte de Peter._

_- Tranquilo desu yo. No me he enfadado... Eres mi mejor amigo desu yo...- dijo, aunque en el fondo sabía que su relación no volvería a ser la misma – Hum... ¿de verdad quieres saber quién me gusta? - preguntó dudoso, desde el principio sabía que a su amigo quizás no le gustara la idea de verlo con "él", ni si lo aceptaría, y ahora lo creía aún más. Sin embargo, iba a decírselo, pues el letón asintió respondiendo a su pregunta. _

"La verdad, que me sorprendió mucho, era la última persona que hubiera pensado que te podía gustar... Quizás no lo supe ver antes, fui demasiado egoísta al pensar que me correspondías"

_- P-pues es... - cogió aire, intentando aspirar también valor- A...Arthur -dijo finalmente. Raivis no supo qué responder, sinceramente. _

"Ahora ya entiendo por qué siempre intentabas llamar su atención, aunque tu manera de hacerlo fuese infantil... Aunque yo te animé a decirle lo que de verdad sentías, no creía que te fuera así"

Miró el teléfono inalámbrico que tenía a su lado. Hacía media hora que Peter lo había llamado, como si lo del beso no hubiera sucedido, para contarle que se lo había dicho a Arthur, y que éste le correspondía, por sorpresa del letón. El sealandés no habló mucho con él, pues al parecer su hermano lo estaba esperando para ir a algún sitio al nombre del cual no había prestado atención. Ahora sabía con certeza que todos ésos momentos a solas, que se balanceaban entre la amistad y el amor, difícilmente volverían.

"Bueno... A pesar de lo que hice, seguimos siendo amigos... Me alegro, al menos te tengo un poco para mí, y cuando estoy contigo no pienso en Ivan ni en todo lo que me hace..."

Se estremeció, recordando los encuentros nocturnos con el ruso, los cuales odiaba y temía.

Y como si le leyera el pensamiento, el alto hombre de gran nariz, apareció en la sala, con una expresión que Raivis conocía muy bien. Empezó ya a temblar, pero, luchando contra sus instintos que le hacían huir, se levantó y se fue con él.

"¿Ésto va a ser mi pan de cada día a partir de ahora? Ya no podremos vernos como antes, casi a diario... Tendré que buscarme a alguien que pueda corresponderme, y que me libere de Ivan"

Pensando ésto entró en la fría habitación, resignándose a lo que iba a venir.

8D lo siento, me gusta mucho el RusLat y demasiado poco el SeaLat como para hacer un fic de la pareja que acabe bien! Y dios, viva el incesto cejón! Bueno... qué os ha parecido? No está muy bien, peeeeeeeero quería subirlo, que me pasé la tarde escribiendolo xd


End file.
